How can I date Deku
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: C'était un simple rendez-vous, une bête sortie au cinéma, un stupide moment privilégié entre lui et l'abruti de nerd... Quoi de plus facile que de lui demander de sortir? Bakugou le savait: il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour inviter Deku. Mais, peut-être ne devrait-il pas être aussi sûr de lui... [OS pour l'anniversaire d'Hatsukoi-san!]


_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Encore une fois, jour spécial, OS spécial. Eh bien oui, vous le savez, cet OS est l'honneur de l'incroyable, la splendide, la superbe et non-pas-moins mirifique **Hatsukoi-san** , alias Hatsu pour les intimes. Et oui, mais de toute façon il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit d'être intime avec elle, alors... _

_Enfin je m'égare._

 _C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, ainsi voici un cadeau! Hatsu, puisque tu vas forcément passer par-là, j'espère que cet OS débile te plaira! Tu reconnaîtras certainement certaines choses dedans, je dis ça je dis rien... Enfin, quid de mieux que ton OTP favoris pour ton anniversaire? Je ne sais pas. J'ai bien une idée derrière la tête mais on va encore me dire que mes chevilles gonfles._

 _BREF_

 _Je vous laisse lire ceci, un peu de fluff pour cette année qui est apparue sous le signe de la romance et du tendancieux (longue histoire que vous n'avez certainement pas besoin/envie de connaître). Ainsi, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!_

* * *

 **How can I date Deku**

La vie était parfois agrémentée d'étranges surprises, certaines plus désagréables que d'autres. Des rencontres, des tragédies, des naissances, des accidents… Toutes sortes de choses qui pouvaient débarquer un jour sans crier gare. Il était difficile de juger ces petites choses de façon manichéenne, car elles pouvaient prendre une toute autre apparence selon la personne, le moment, ou encore la façon dont elles arrivaient. Si certains événements avaient un rôle plutôt général qui s'appliquaient à la majorité de la population, d'autres étaient plus… disons subtils.

L'amour en faisait partie.

Pour certains, l'amour était quelque chose de doux, d'appréciable, et qui venait à son rythme avec le temps. Et que ça y va au fil de l'eau, et que ça nage entre deux eaux, et qu'on a peur que la déclaration tombe à l'eau… L'amour serait un océan de bonheur incertain. Pour d'autre, il fallait se battre afin de l'obtenir, et ils y mettaient corps et âmes pour vivre leur passion. Là, c'était tout de suite plus _ardent_. Et que ça se déclare à brûle-pourpoint devant tout le lycée, et que ça s'enflamme pour un rien, et que ça devient tout feu tout flamme… Bref, beaucoup de chaleur dans les relations.

Et puis il y avait ceux pour qui l'amour débarquait chez eux sans les prévenir, prêt à leur briser les os à grand coup de batte de base-ball dans la gueule.

Du moins, c'était ce que ressentait actuellement Bakugou Katsuki qui, assis dans sa chambre, fixait celui qu'il pouvait qualifier de meilleur ami avec la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se manger un poing.

Et pas n'importe quel point. Celui de la vérité.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu l'aimes. »

Kirishima le dévisageait avec un immense sourire capable de faire pâlir un grand requin blanc. Sa phrase n'était pas anodine, loin de là, et il savait qu'il risquait gros en lui déclarant ça de but en blanc, mais… Kirishima était Kirishima, et on pouvait supposer qu'à force de se prendre des explosions dans le crâne, certains neurones avaient grillé.

Cependant, le contraire était tout aussi vrai. Peut-être qu'à force de se prendre des explosions dans le crâne, le jeune homme avait compris que le monstre qu'était Bakugou n'était pas _si_ monstrueux que ça, et qu'il était juste un gros nounours en mal d'amour. En mal d'amour d'une certaine personne bien connue de leur classe. Une certaine personne qui faisait même _partie_ de leur classe.

Une certaine personne qui se nommait Izuku Midoriya.

« … »

Kirishima ne bougea pas, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, laissant Bakugou reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Tout avait commencé lorsque le jeune homme s'était une fois de plus invité dans la chambre du cendré. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de le virer, mais Kirishima pouvait se montrer plus collant que Mineta sur la culotte d'une fille quand il s'y mettait. Alors il l'avait laissé s'installer et avait commencé à ignorer son bavardage incessant, jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne le nom de son terrible et insupportable rival. A partir de cet instant, Bakugou avait pris part à la discussion et avait commencé à déblatérer il-ne-savait-plus-trop quelles insultes à l'intention du foutu nerd, sans faire attention au sourire qui grandissait sur le visage de Kirishima.

Puis, le jeune homme avait soudainement lâché la bombe. Et Bakugou avait tout bonnement planté. Error 404. Il fallait redémarrer la machine.

« … mais tu es complètement taré sale malade ! »

Enfin, il avait reconnecté ses circuits. Jamais le cendré n'avait autant eu envie de frapper quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de faire ravaler son sourire débile à celui qu'il pouvait presque considérer comme un « meilleur ami ».

« Oui bien sûr… Mais m'est avis que ce n'est pas moi le malade… minauda Kirishima. Le malade, il est juste devant moi, et il est amoureux !

\- Je vais t'exploser, t'arracher les membres un à un pour te les enfoncer profondément dans le…

\- Tout doux, tout doux le Super Vilain ! Je blague, je blague… »

Bakugou fulminait. Il voulait tout casser, il voulait briser la mâchoire de cette andouille de telle façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus raconter de connerie… Mais il ne le fit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il avait des limites, et que même si Kirishima le rendait fou, il n'allait pas la massacrer pour ça, mais aussi…

Mais aussi parce que Kirishima n'avait pas _vraiment_ tout à fait tort.

« Plus sérieusement Katsu'… reprit Kirishima en essayant de sourire le moins possible. Tu l'aimes bien, notre Midoriya.

\- Non, répondit-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Non ? Donc je peux tenter ma chance avec lui alors ! »

Bakugou fit tout pour garder son calme, mais le crépitement de son alter et son regard meurtrier le trahi. Kirishima avait réussi à le piéger, et il se promit de lui régler son compte plus tard. Mais là, même si il était la mauvaise foi incarnée, même si il était le Grand Bakugou et futur numéro 1, symbole héroïque du monde entier, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se mentir à lui-même.

Il devait se l'avouer, peut-être qu'il détestait Midoriya moins que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Peut-être.

« Tu me gonfles, grommela t'il à Kirishima en guise de réponse. Ce sale nerd ne m'intéresse pas.

\- C'est pour ça que tu le regarde tout le temps, que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te mêler de ce qui le concerne, que tu fais tout pour l'impressionner, que tu dissimules des compliments derrière des insultes… »

Bakugou se contenta de pousser un grognement agacé. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Rien. Kirishima avait mis le doigt sur son secret – pouvait-on vraiment parler de secret ? – et semblait attendre avec impatience qu'il se déclare de lui-même. Mais on parlait de Bakugou, sa fierté prônait sur sa vérité. Alors, il préféra se taire, et écouter son ami déblatérer des âneries.

« C'est un cri du cœur, mes amis, un cri du cœur ! Car le cœur est bavard, mais seulement lorsqu'il est en mal d'amour… s'exclama Kirishima dans une pose Aoyama-esque.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ?

\- Ta mauvaise humeur. Tu râles parce que tu l'aimes. Mais comme tu ne sais pas t'y faire… Tu râles encore plus. »

Le cendré ne répondit rien, la mâchoire crispée. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus agaçant : le fait que son ami ait décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, où le fait qu'il réussisse à mettre le point sur tous ses petits problèmes de façon presque naturelle. Ce mec avait un radar ou un second alter ? Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Bakugou commençait légèrement à stresser. Si un imbécile comme Kirishima avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière sa fameuse manie d'insulter le nerd, cela voulait dire que d'autres aussi…

Dont le nerd en question.

Quoi qu'il parlait de cet abruti de Deku, qui ne vivait que pour les héros et son carnet stupide. Il faudrait lui planter l'évidence devant les yeux, noir sur blanc ou avec un mégaphone pour qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte. Et même comme ça, Bakugou n'était pas certain qu'il comprenne.

Foutu Deku.

Son silence dut interpeller Kirishima, car il arrêta de piailler sur la virilité de l'amour et la puissance musclée des sentiments pour passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules, le visage plus sérieux.

« Écoute bro', je vais te donner un coup de main.

\- Un coup de main pour quoi ? siffla Bakugou avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- On ne drague pas quelqu'un en l'insultant tous les 4 matins, tu sais. »

1-0 pour Kirishima.

« Parce que tu t'y connais, abruti ? Tu n'es même pas fichu de discuter correctement avec l'autre peau-rose… Et puis je te rappelle que ce nerd n'y connaît rien non plus, il ne va jamais rien comprendre !

\- Donc tu avoues avoir des sentiments pour Midoriya ! »

Bakugou avait tout bonnement l'impression d'être un volcan. Il voulait hurler, casser du vilain, exploser des trucs et insulter toute vie sur terre pour réussir à évacuer la frustration qui montait en lui. Et l'embarras peut-être. Parce-que si il masquait ses sentiments derrière une belle couche d'agressivité, il lui était difficile de cacher le rougissement qui lui montait aux joues.

« Je vais t'aider, continua Kirishima avec un sourire taquin. Imagine : Midoriya qui vient te voir, le sourire aux lèvres, et qui te prend par la main… Midoriya qui t'encourage pendant un exercice… Midoriya qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à faire, grommela Bakugou en essayant de ne pas imaginer tout ce que l'autre débile lui racontait.

\- A accepter le fait que tu l'aimes, et pour te prouver qu'il t'aime bien aussi ! Bon, je continue : Midoriya qui vient te sauv – qui vient te donner un coup de main parce qu'il t'aime bien – et non pas parce que tu as besoin d'aide hein… »

Les évidences étaient là, et Bakugou dut admettre – silencieusement – à contre-cœur, que le moindre petit geste du nerd lui faisait effectivement plus d'effet que prévu, et que ce n'était pas si _grave_ que ça. Et que, peut-être, il pouvait accepter de la proposition d'aide de Kirishima. De toute façon, c'était certainement mieux que de rester dans son coin à ronger son frein pendant qu'un autre mettrait le grappin sur stupide Deku.

« Midoriya torse-nu qui se colle contre toi avec une _dure_ séance d'entraînement…

\- … Je vais te tuer. »

Une explosion, des cris de rage et un claquement de porte plus tard, les élèves de la classe A purent voir un Bakugou furieux poursuivre Kirishima qui, malgré le sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres, tentait désespéramment d'implorer la clémence de son « ami » et bientôt meurtrier. Malheureusement pour lui, le résultat ne fut pas vraiment concluant…

C'est seulement après s'être calmé que Bakugou réussit à comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était. Il avait beau avoir massacré Kirishima, ce dernier était au courant de tout, et n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu satisfaction. C'est-à-dire : sa mise en couple avec l'imbécile de nerd.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fichu ?

* * *

« Bon, alors. C'est quoi ton plan pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec Midoriya ? »

Bakugou poussa un simple grognement pour toute réponse. Les jambes sur sa table de classe et les mains dans les poches, il évitait soigneusement le regard moqueur de Kirishima qui s'était installé près de lui avant le début du cours. Cette foutu tête de pique avait décidé de le « coacher » sur comment sortir avec Midoriya, et visiblement la première leçon était d'avoir un rencard avec lui. Bakugou n'y connaissait pas grand-chose – et il en avait sincèrement rien à foutre – mais il était persuadé qu'il sautait une étape. Il n'était pas tout à fait _certain_ que d'aller voir le nerd et lui demander de sortir en ville avec lui dimanche prochain, sans prévenir ou sans tasser le terrain avant, était une _très bonne idée_. Mais il se taisait quand même, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre au jeu de Kirishima, mais aussi parce que _dans le fond_ , il avait besoin de quelques conseils avant de se lancer.

Mais tout au fond. Très très au fond.

« Je pense que la première chose à faire, c'est de savoir ce qu'il aime, continua Kirishima d'une voix joyeuse. Vous êtes potes d'enfances, donc ça devrait aller, mais dans le doute tu devrais demander à Iida et Uraraka qui -

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il aime ! aboya Bakugou à voix basse. Pas besoin de cette bande de débiles pour savoir !

\- Je vois. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

\- … All Might, et… … bordel, comment tu veux que je le sache comme ça ? Tu veux que je te fasse toute une liste quand même ?

\- Bon, je vais t'aider. Son type de film ? demanda Kirishima d'un air plus calme.

\- … Super-héros et fantasy. Je crois.

\- Son type de livre ?

\- J'sais pas, tout. Et c'est quoi ces questions à la con ?

\- Sa nourriture préférée ?

\- Heu le katsudon, mais… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

La tête de pique avait un sourire d'imbécile heureux collé sur le visage, et Bakugou avait la sale impression qu'il se payait de sa tête. Il voulut hausser le ton en lui disant d'arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule et qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi savoir que le nerd aimait la couleur verte, ou qu'il attendait avec impatience le prochain film des _Avengers_ qui sortait mercredi prochain allait l'aider, mais il s'abstint de le faire. Non seulement parce que ledit nerd en question était à quelques tables de lui, mais en plus parce que l'inviter au cinéma n'était pas _une si mauvaise idée_ que ça.

« Alors ? s'amusa Kirishima. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Va te faire. Mais… »

Il eut un moment blanc, puis il réussit à marmonner avec une certaine mauvaise grâce :

« … Tu m'as donné une bonne idée. »

Kirishima ouvrit la bouche pour parler – certainement pour dire une connerie – mais Présent Mic l'en empêcha en entrant précipitamment dans la classe tout en hurlant un « _GOOD MORNING LADYS AND GENTLEMANS_ » tonitruant. Si Kirishima se précipita pour aller à sa place, Bakugou ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, trop occupé à réfléchir à son idée qu'autre chose… En fait, il _pouvait_ inviter Deku au cinéma. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait trouvé cette idée totalement stupide, mais à présent… Le fait de se frapper et de mettre les choses au clair avait un peu améliorer leur relation. Le nerd ne se comportait plus comme le perdant qu'il était (ou avait été), et même si il avait la larme trop facile à son goût, il restait un adversaire sacrément redoutable.

Et un type sacrément sexy, bon dieu, qui avait idée de mettre une combinaison aussi _moulante_ avec un fessier pareil ? Une image pas très catholique lui vint en tête, et il se frappa le front pour la faire disparaître. Qu'il s'occupe d'inviter le fichu nerd au cinéma, et _ensuite_ il pourrait commencer à envisager ce genre de scène. Le problème allait être de réussir à l'inviter sans paraître pour un type louche, et sans avoir de parasites autours. Parce qu'il les connaissait, les fameux _amis_ de Deku, toujours à fourrer leur nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas, ou alors à donner leur avis alors qu'on ne les avait pas sonné. En temps normal, Bakugou en avait strictement rien à foutre de l'avis des autres, sauf que là, ça concernait Deku. Et il n'avait aucunement envie de voir son invitation foirer sous prétexte que double-face ou l'autre fangirl du nerd lui disent que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Et puis en quoi ce serait une mauvaise idée ?

De toute façon, c'était _son_ idée de l'inviter au cinéma, donc ça ne pouvait être qu'une _bonne_ idée. Devant lui, Présent Mic continuait de parler – pardon, de beugler comme un cinglé – son cours d'anglais, mais fort heureusement, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire attention à Bakugou, préférant se concentrer sur les conneries de Kaminari et de Mina. Il pouvait donc réfléchir sans risquer de perdre 30 % de son audition…

Donc, pour inviter le nerd, il valait mieux qu'ils soient seuls.

Heureux hasard, il aidait parfois Deku à travailler ses mouvements et ses techniques le soir après les cours. C'était le débile qui lui avait demandé si il avait _quelques conseils_ à lui donner, et Bakugou – dans son immense bonté – avait accepté. De cette manière, il connaissait les ruses de son rival… Et pouvait donc l'écraser durant la pratique plus facilement. Et non, encore une fois, le fessier du nerd n'avait _rien_ à voir.

Absolument pas. Il n'en profitait pas pour le reluquer de haut en bas, ni pour imprimer la forme de son corps dans ses rétines, ni pour… Bakugou se mordit la langue pour réussir à redescendre sur terre. _Ce. N'était. Pas. Le. Moment. De. Penser. A. Ça_. Et de toute façon, Deku n'était pas une putain de poupée gonflable ! La première personne qui oserait faire cette comparaison se prendrait un coup de One For All en plein dans le crâne – et peut-être un coup d'explosif aussi. Il retint difficilement un ricanement, se disant que fou était celui qui tenterait de sous-estimer le nerd.

 _Comme lui il y a quelques années._

« BAKUGOU, wake-up boy ! Donne-moi les dérivations de ces trois verbes irréguliers, AND WITH DYNAMISM ! »

Bakugou sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors que la tête de Présent Mic se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa voix résonnant encore dans ses tympans. Si ce type n'était pas un de ses professeurs, il l'aurait très certainement envoyé bouler à grand coup de déflagration et d'explosion dans la tronche… Mais c'était un professeur, et il ne put que prendre sur lui et répondre à la question posée.

Bien sûr, il eut complètement bon. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien… Il regardera les horaires pour le film de dimanche ce midi, et invitera le nerd ce soir.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait clocher ?

* * *

« Kacchan ! »

Quand Bakugou se retourna pour voir son foutu rival – et crush – arriver, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pas parce que le nerd arrivait vers lui en l'éblouissant de sa putain de joie de vivre, mais bien parce qu'il était suivi. Par quatre-z'yeux _môssieur_ le délégué, et par… Kirishima.

Le traître.

Donc, il avait attendu toute la journée, il s'était cassé les pieds à chercher sur internet les horaires du film, il avait prévu de donner rendez-vous à Deku après lui avoir expliqué en long en large et en travers que ça allait être _lui_ le numéro 1, et… Et Iida et Kirishima se tapaient l'incruste ? Il allait faire un meurtre. Il le jurait, il allait craquer.

« Kacchan, sourit Deku sans se préoccuper de la flamme de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux, Iida voudrait s'entraîner et je lui ai proposé de venir… Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ses pots d'échappements viennent de repousser, et ils ne les maîtrisent pas bien encore.

\- Absolument pas, grinça t'il en réprimant une insulte. Et qu'est-ce que l'autre fiche ici ?

\- L'autre, comme tu dis, répondit Kirishima avec un immense sourire, voulait en profiter pour se chauffer les muscles ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu contre toi en plus, hein bro ? »

Bakugou sentit un sourire cruel naître sur sa figure. Il voulait en découdre ? Eh bien il allait être servi. Que Deku s'entraîne avec son pote le délégué, lui allait passer ses nerfs sur Kirishima. Tant pis pour lui, de toute façon c'était lui qui voulait se battre, n'est-ce pas… ? A défaut de faire foirer tout son plan pour inviter le nerd, il allait au moins pouvoir se défouler. Et puis il pouvait toujours attendre que les deux connards se cassent pour demander à Deku. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça. Dans le pire des cas, la tête de pique était au courant pour son _truc_ , et quatre-z'yeux n'était pas du genre à le raconter à tout le monde… Quoi qu'il était comme les deux autres fans, à toujours vouloir se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas.

« Eh Katsu, tu viens ou tu attends le déluge ? Si tu es trop fatigué on peut regarder Iida et Midoriya s'entraîner hein… »

La provocation ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Bakugou sentit ses paumes chauffer. Il improviserait pour la suite, pour le moment il voulait juste mettre une raclée à Kirishima qui était _un peu trop_ confiant à son goût.

L'entraînement se déroula tranquillement, et malgré toutes les promesses de morts et de destruction qu'il s'était fait, Bakugou ne réussit pas à infliger plus de dégât que ça à Kirishima. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de voir du coin de l'œil à quel point Iida et Deku étaient proches. _Vraiment proches._ Et même si il n'avait pas son mot à dire – Deku faisait ce qui lui chantait – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement. _Quatre-z'yeux, vire tes mains de ses hanches !_

« Relax bro, il lui montre juste un mouvement, s'amusa Kirishima en posant une main sur son épaule. J'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point d'exploser !

\- C'est le cas.

\- … Si tu veux je peux demander à Midoriya de _s'occuper_ de toi… »

Une explosion et un cri mi-effrayé mi-amusé résonnèrent dans la salle. Bakugou avait _parfaitement_ compris le sous-entendu, et poursuivait maintenant Kirishima à travers toute la pièce, sous le regard amusé de Deku et un peu désespéré de Iida.

« C'ÉTAIT UNE BLAGUE ! hurla Kirishima entre deux fou-rire, C'ÉTAIT UNE BLAAAGUE ! »

Quand Bakugou réussit enfin à attraper l'abruti qui lui servait de meilleur ami, il le plaqua sur le sol pour l'immobiliser avec une clé de bras, marquant ainsi sa victoire sur le combat. Il était certes préoccupé par Deku, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient en train de s'entraîner, et non de jouer à la dinette. Kirishima frappa sur le sol plusieurs fois pour montrer sa défaite, mais le cendré ne le relâcha qu'après qu'il l'ait entendu s'excuser et promettre qu'il ne recommencerait pas ce genre de blague – _du moins pas tout de suite_. Après ça, Iida déclara qu'il était temps d'arrêter et qu'ils s'étaient bien entraînés aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il commença un long monologue sur pourquoi c'était agréable de s'entraîner entre camarade, que l'amitié c'était beau, les fleurs les oiseaux… Et Bakugou comprit un peu mieux pourquoi ces trois débiles s'entendaient _si_ bien. Entre Kirishima et sa virilité maladive, Deku qui expliquait tout et rien et Iida qui partait en monologue digne d'un texte de Shakespeare, ils formaient le pire trio possible.

Ne manquait plus que Kaminari et son don pour sortir des conneries à tout bout de champs, et ils devenaient les 4 Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

« Vas-y, je m'occupe de Iida ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que Kirishima était déjà parti pour piailler avec Iida tout en clamant qu'il lui fallait une douche. Ce faisant, Deku se retrouva un peu à l'écart, et Bakugou comprit que c'était sa seule et unique chance de lui demander d'aller au cinéma avec lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur et la moiteur de ses paumes, et appela son ami d'enfance.

« EH, DEKU ! Viens voir. »

Deku se retourna, et Bakugou l'entendit à peine lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Le nerd était devant lui, les joues rougies à cause de l'effort et le t-shirt collé à sa peau, dévoilant les formes de son torse et de ses muscles. Quelques mèches de cheveux étaient plaquées sur ses tempes, et il put suivre des yeux une gouttelette de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque pour disparaître dans le tissu. Ses grands yeux verts le fixait avec une candeur presque douce, et Bakugou sentit son cerveau vriller le temps d'une seconde.

« Kacchan ? répéta Deku en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a un problème ? Tu commences à me faire peur là…

\- Cinéma.

\- Quoi ?

\- Heu… »

Il était incapable de formuler la moindre phrase. Ses lèvres semblaient être totalement déconnectées de son cerveau, si bien que la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un étrange borborygme qui ressemblait beaucoup à « gblmlrf fej ». Bakugou tenta de reprendre contenance, mais c'était comme si sa bouche était devenue aussi molle qu'un chewing-gum, sa langue à présent pâteuse qui rebondissait contre son palais sans réussir à articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot intelligent. Ses mains étaient moites, son corps était totalement immobile, et il pouvait sentir ses joues s'enflammer au fur et à mesure que la main de Deku s'approchait de son front pour prendre sa température.

« Kacchan, tu es malade ? Tu es bouillant ! Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te reposer… Attend, je vais chercher Recovery Girl ! s'exclama le garçon avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Iida, Kirishima, vous pouvez le surveiller ? Je reviens vite ! »

Et il disparut, laissant Bakugou seul au milieu du couloir, toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Plus loin, Kirishima et Iida – qui avaient assisté à toute la scène – dévisageaient le cendré avec un regard surpris. Ou plutôt : Kirishima pleurait de rire tandis que Iida comprenait peu à peu ce qui était en train de se passer. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que son voisin se tordait sur le sol, s'étouffant à moitié tant il était hilare. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, le cendré reprit enfin conscience. Un peu hagard, il cligna des yeux et posa son regard sur ses deux camarades qui étaient clairement en train de rire de sa situation.

« Ça va Bakugou ? demanda Iida en réprimant un sourire. Je crois que tu as eu un petit moment d'absence…

\- … Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Doucement, tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'asseoir, tu m'as l'air un peu pâle…

\- « gblmlrf fej » qu'il a dit… « _gblmlrf fej_ » ! Désolé bro mais… hoqueta Kirishima en retenant ses larmes. « GBLMLRF FEJ », AHHAHAAHAHAaaa ! »

Bakugou laissa Iida le forcer à s'asseoir alors que son cerveau se remettait doucement en marche, ne comprenant pas immédiatement pourquoi l'abruti qui lui servait de meilleur ami riait comme une baleine hystérique. Enfin, il prit conscience de sa situation, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se revit en train de bafouiller comme un débile, les joues carmins et les mains tremblantes. Il revit Midoriya partir en courant pour aller chercher Recovery Girl, et il revit Kirishima se foutre ouvertement de sa tronche. Rapidement, la température de son corps augmenta alors qu'une dangereuse odeur de soufre se fit sentir. De la vapeur s'échappa de ses paumes, et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler alors que la colère et la honte montait en lui. Devant le changement d'attitude, le délégué recula d'un pas, se disant qu'il ne valait peut-être pas pousser le bouchon plus loin. Malheureusement, Kirishima ne fut pas de cet avis, car il commenta entre deux fou-rire :

« Je crois… ahaa… Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais cette scène !

\- …

\- Ahaahaa… C'était incroyable, tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

\- Kirishima, l'interpella Iida, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de -

\- Non mais cette tête ! Une vrai… tomate… POUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- … Je vais te briser, siffla soudainement Bakugou. Je vais tellement te frapper, je vais te faire souffrir à tel point que - »

Le rouge poussa un petit cri devant la menace, et fila se réfugier derrière Iida. Fort heureusement – ou malheureusement – Bakugou n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que Midoriya revint avec son éternelle tête d'imbécile heureux inquiet, Recovery Girl sur les talons.

« Eh bien eh bien les garçons, fit l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers lui, vous en faites du bazar ! Bakugou mon garçon, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as fait un petit malaise il semblerait… »

Le cendré écarquilla des yeux, et manqua de jurer entre ses deux. Mais qu'est-ce que le nerd avait-il encore raconté ? Il voulut protester, mais le sourire goguenard de Kirishima et les grands yeux verts dégoulinant d'inquiétude de Deku lui revinrent en mémoire. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'il n'avait juste pas réussi à l'inviter au cinéma.

Bordel, c'était quoi son problème ?

« Hmm, tu as un peu de fièvre j'ai l'impression… murmura la vieille femme en observant son thermomètre. On dirait bien du surmenage mon garçon ! Il va te falloir un peu de repos. Tu peux te lever ?

\- Du surme… Putain, je ne fais pas de surmenage ! grinça Bakugou en se relevant.

\- Mais, Kacchan… intervint Midoriya, tu avais vraiment l'air… étrange.

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Kirishima en essayant de retenir un sourire. Tu avais un peu malade, peut-être que tu couves quelque chose… ? »

Mais quel enfoiré.

Il allait réellement le tuer un jour, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Et Iida qui le regardait de loin sans rien dire avec son rictus au coin des lèvres… Il avait pigé à cause de ce con ! Forcément, il avait deviné le problème. Et en plus de ça, il avait agi comme le dernier des abrutis en bredouillant comme un enfant devant son héros préféré. Sérieusement, il avait rarement eu aussi honte que ça… Il voulait disparaître dans le sol après avoir tabassé le connard à tête de pique et après avoir fait jurer à _môssieur_ le délégué de ne rien dire. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas possible, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'affronter le regard dégoulinant de Deku et les ricanements des deux autres.

« Pu… gronda t'il en serrant la mâchoire, ça va je bouge. J'arrive.

\- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Recovery Girl. Allez, vient faire un petit somme, on verra comment tu sentiras demain, d'accord ?

\- Mouai. »

Il suivit la vieille femme, et une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, il s'étala sur le lit qu'on lui désigna dans un grognement désagréable, tout en se promettant de détaler dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêta à fermer les yeux et tenter d'oublier la scène précédente qu'il jugeait humiliante, un bruit à ses côtés lui dit tourner la tête.

Deku.

Encore et toujours Deku. Ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser mourir en paix ?

« Tch, tu n'en as pas marre de me coller aux basques ? marmonna t'il en regardant le nerd s'avancer vers lui. Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à foutre ?

\- Tu avais oublié tes affaires, lui expliqua le garçon en posant son sac à côté du lit. Mais heu je te laisse si tu veux !

\- … T'es pas ma mère…

\- Non, mais on est ami non ? déclara t'il avec un immense sourire. Bon, je te laisse te reposer, à demain Kacchan ! »

Et en le regardant s'éloigner, Bakugou fut incapable de savoir si il devait s'énerver ou se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

Forcément, après son départ de l'infirmerie le lendemain, Kirishima lui tomba dessus pour se moquer ouvertement de lui. Discrètement, mais ouvertement, à tel point que Bakugou manqua de détruire une chaise après avoir « accidentellement » activé son alter dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Le problème en soi n'était pas « Kirishima qui se moque » mais bel et bien « Bakugou qui n'est pas fichu d'inviter un type au cinéma ». Et pour ça, il s'en voulait énormément. Maintenant Deku allait le voir comme une petite chose fragile incapable de supporter de pauvres entraînements alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Quoi de plus humiliant ?

Peut-être le fait que, depuis cet « incident », il était tout bonnement incapable d'adresser la parole à Deku. Soit il y arrivait, et c'était pour l'insulter, soit les mots se déformaient dans sa bouche pour devenir un charabia incompréhensible et ridicule. Et à chaque fois, il pouvait sentir ses joues devenir rouge carmin et ses mains prendre une étrange consistance moite. Et ce n'était pas comme si Deku et son entourage l'aidait… Parce que oui, les rares fois où il avait réussi à formuler une demande correcte (et c'était très très rare), il y avait toujours un abruti pour tout gâcher. Combien fois avait-il failli assassiner Kaminari pour s'être incrusté dans la conversation ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu faire exploser Uraraka pour avoir interrompu sa tentative d'invitation ?

Quant au nerd, il était totalement aveugle, ne paraissant comprendre _aucune_ tentative de Bakugou. Niet, que dalle, alors que même double-face semblait avoir deviné la supercherie. Sérieusement, il devait se balader avec une pancarte marquée « BOUGE TON CUL AU CINÉMA AVEC MOI » pour réussir à l'inviter ou… ?

« Tu te mets trop la pression, fit calmement Kirishima en s'étalant sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas très compliqué pourtant !

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi je deviens con quand je m'approche de Deku alors ? » maugréa t'il en serrant les dents.

Le sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami s'agrandit et Bakugou se renfrogna encore plus. Le week-end approchait à grand pas, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à inviter stupide Deku pour voir son film. Bientôt, ça allait être fichu et il allait perdre deux places de cinéma, en plus d'une grande partie de sa fierté… Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Respire un peu bro', ça va aller, sourit son voisin. Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux !

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux que je t'en colle une, c'est ça ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Hm, je pourrai te le dire mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne te plaise pas…

\- Oh va te faire. Tu me gonfles, je n'aurai jamais dû te parler et écouter tes conseils débiles, siffla Bakugou. J'aurai très bien pu le faire tout seul de A à Z, c'est de ta faute.

\- Ah. Bon. »

Kirishima fut visiblement vexé par ses propos, car il se releva du canapé pour s'asseoir correctement et commencer à pianoter sur son portable. Bakugou se mordit les joues, sentant le remord poindre sous sa carapace de mec insensible. Son meilleur ami l'aidait depuis le début, et même si il se moquait allègrement de lui, il ne s'était jamais montré blessant et avait toujours gardé le silence quant à cette histoire d'amour, là où quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait laissé se débrouiller ou n'aurait pas réussi à tenir sa langue. Il plissa les lèvres, et poussa un long soupir avant de marmonner avec une certaine mauvaise grâce :

« … Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste moi qui ne suis pas foutu de faire une demande correcte, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- … oui.

\- Attend, c'est moi où tu es en train de t'excuser d'être un vieil ours mal léché ? s'étonna faussement Kirishima en retenant un sourire moqueur.

\- Un vieil ours – Eh, n'exagères pas non plus abruti ! »

Kirishima éclata d'un rire franc, et Bakugou n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir ou de faire ouf qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur lui pour lui faire son fameux « brôlin », c'est-à-dire un câlin qu'il réservait pour ses _bro_. Autant dire qu'il était facile de perdre trois cotes avec ce genre d'accolade… Le cendré dut batailler plusieurs minutes à coup de paumes brûlantes, d'insultes et de menaces pour réussir à y échapper, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Deku revenir de sa séance d'entraînement en compagnie de Iida et s'approcher d'eux doucement pour voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient.

« Ne lui brise pas les os non plus, s'amusa le garçon à l'intention du héros carmin, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec Recovery Girl ! »

Pauvre Kirishima, une explosion l'envoya valser hors du canapé alors que Bakugou tentait de reprendre contenance devant le regard amusé du nerd – et devant celui clairement moqueur de Iida. A ce dernier, il lui envoya une œillade courroucée, et le délégué fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Heureusement, Kirishima ne paraissait pas plus amoché que ça, si bien qu'il se contenta de les saluer avec son grand sourire habituel. Rassurés de voir qu'il était encore en un seul morceau, les deux nouveaux venus s'éloignèrent un peu pour discuter de leur entraînement, laissant Bakugou et Kirishima seuls. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et le cendré comprit parfaitement ce que voulait dire ce regard. Il voulait qu'il l'invite maintenant. Sauf que lui ne _voulait_ pas l'inviter maintenant. Il était agacé, le nerd venait de le voir en train de se faire broyer par son crétin d'ami et Iida était encore dans le coin. Il secoua donc la tête et il lui fit un geste obscène en guise de réponse. Mais son ami n'était pas du même avis, puisqu'il insista en faisant de grands gestes et en pointant Midoriya du doigt.

Cette fois-ci, Bakugou répondit en faisant craquer ses poings. Kirishima poussa un long soupir et, sans prévenir, il se releva et appela :

« Eh, Midoriya ! Katsu' veut te demander quelque chose !

\- Espèce de -

\- Kacchan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne parvint pas à finir son insulte, Deku se trouvant déjà à quelque mètre de lui et le fixant encore une fois de ses immenses yeux verts qu'il voyait parfois en rêve. Et encore une fois, il sentit le blocage s'obtempérer, ses mains devenir moites et sa bouche devenir pâteuse au point de…

« Mmmphf ! »

Heureusement pour lui, le coup de coude dans les cotes de Kirishima le ramena à la réalité, et il perdit cette impression de blocage. Par contre, la douleur lui fit promettre d'infliger mille et une tortures à l'autre abruti qui souriait à pleine dent à côté de lui.

« Je voulais savoir, gronda t'il en se frottant les cotes, j'ai une putain de place en trop pour le dernier Avengers dimanche, et si… ça me fait chier d'y aller tout seul et de perdre une place. Mais ne crois pas que je te fais une faveur le nerd !

\- Le dernier Avengers ? s'exclama le nerd. Tu veux qu'on aille voir le dernier Avengers ? Oh, oui ! C'est un de tes films préférés en plus si je me souviens bien !

\- … Ouai… Bref, t'a pas intérêt à être en retard, sinon tu te démerdes ! »

Les joues rouges, il lui tendit une place de cinéma, et Midoriya s'en empara avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. _Imbécile heureux_ , songea Bakugou non sans être un peu soulagé, et tout en essayant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui faisait la fête dans sa poitrine. Au même moment, Kaminari fit irruption dans la pièce et s'approcha d'eux, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh, vous organisez une sortie cinéma ? pépia le blond. Vous allez voir quoi ?

\- Avengers ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez on peut y aller tous ensemble ?

\- AH QUEL DOMMAGE ! s'exclama Kirishima d'une voix forte, j'ai prévu de… plein de trucs ce week-end, je ne peux pas.

\- Pour moi aussi, répondit Iida avec un air faussement sérieux. Allez-y tous les deux plutôt non ?

\- Ah ! Moi je peux – commença Kaminari, avant de se faire interrompre par Iida :

\- Toi tu dois travailler ce week-end…

\- QUOI ? Mais tu avais dit que -

\- Je t'expliquerai. »

Kaminari voulut protester, mais le regard de Iida et de Kirishima lui fit comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Il poussa un « ooooooh » compréhensif, et fit mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Seul Deku paraissait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, au grand damn de Bakugou qui commençait à se demander si toute cette histoire était au final une _si_ bonne idée que ça. Mais au moins, il avait réussi à inviter le nerd au cinéma, et ce sans presque bredouiller ou paraître pour un abruti. Et ça, c'était une réussite du futur Grand numéro 1 sur ses sentiments débiles.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gérer cette séance de cinéma…

« Oh, Ochaco ! Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma samedi ? Kacchan et moi allons voir le dernier Avengers ! »

… Si il ne commettait pas un meurtre avant.

* * *

Voilà, le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé, et Bakugou n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Non seulement parce qu'il était – et ça faisait mal de l'avouer – incroyablement nerveux, mais en plus parce que cet imbécile de nerd n'avait pas rendu la tâche facile. Il avait passé une partie de son temps à vouloir organiser des sorties en parallèle, invitant d'autres membres de la classe pour boire un chocolat avant la séance ou pour tout simplement se promener un coup, et Bakugou s'était demandé pendant un instant si il ne valait pas mieux l'assommer jusqu'à ce vienne le rendez-vous, ou si il devait assassiner de sang-froid toutes personnes acceptant l'invitation de Deku. Heureusement pour lui (et pour les autres), Kirishima assura ses arrières et réussit à déjouer tous les plans étranges du nerd, et même si il avait voulu râler sur le fait qu' _il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider_ , il préféra se taire et laisser son meilleur ami lui donner un « coup de main » pour faire le tri. Ce n'était certainement pas plus mal comme ça…

Kaminari avait bien voulu le taquiner sur cette histoire de cinéma, mais Iida veillait à ce qu'il ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Au début, il avait trouvé les interventions du délégué un peu agaçante, mais Kirishima lui avait expliqué qu'il surveillait le blond de près depuis que ce dernier tentait systématiquement d'échapper aux cours de rattrapage qu'il lui avait organisé.

Rien de suspect donc.

Ils étaient donc maintenant dimanche après-midi, et Bakugou patientait devant la grille de l'école avec une impatience non dissimulée. Stupide Deku avait du retard, et le temps froid n'arrangeait clairement pas les choses. Ajoutez cela à une sensation de stress désagréable et à des signes de nervosités, et vous obteniez l'incroyable mélange explosif qu'était Bakugou… Ils avaient pourtant obtenu tous les deux l'autorisation de sortie, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était toujours pas là ? Il grinça des dents, se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller le chercher par la peau des fesses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La possibilité que le film commence avant qu'ils n'arrivent l'enragea un peu plus, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas filer en direction des dortoirs pour pousser une gueulante. Il ne s'était pas fait humilier maintes et maintes fois pour voir son plan tomber à l'eau ! Mais, heureusement pour lui, un mouvement en sa direction attira son attention, et il put enfin voir stupide Deku arriver en courant.

« Désolé Kacchan ! lui dit-il en l'illuminant de son sourire éclatant. All Might voulait me voir.

\- La prochaine fois il attendra ! aboya « Kacchan » en sentant ses joues chauffer. La séance ne va pas nous attendre. On bouge.

\- Okok… Heu, tu n'as pas plus de vêtements que ça ? Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Bakugou baissa les yeux sur sa veste et cala immédiatement ses mains glaciales dans ses poches. Bien sûr que oui, il était frigorifié, mais il avait oublié la plupart de ses vêtements chauds chez ses parents. Et puis il n'avait pas prévu d'attendre aussi longtemps dans le froid ! Le cinéma n'était pas très loin, il trouverait un moyen de survivre durant le trajet. Mais voilà qu'encore une fois, il pouvait sentir le regard dégoulinant d'inquiétude de Deku le transpercer de part en part, et il essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

« Nan, j'ai pas froid, répondit-il avec mauvaise grâce.

\- Kacchan, tu trembles.

\- J'te dis que ça va, me fais pas chier le nerd !

\- Attend. »

Bakugou siffla une insulte, se disant qu'il était infernal à ne jamais l'écouter, et s'apprêta à protester davantage, mais la sensation d'un tissu chaud et doux autour de son cou le bloqua totalement. Deku venait de lui donner une écharpe, son éternel sourire d'idiot aux lèvres.

« Tsuyu t'a vu sortir dans cette tenue, et j'ai cru que tu avais oublié de prendre quelque chose de chaud dans la précipitation, alors je t'ai pris une écharpe, expliqua t'il maladroitement avec de grands gestes. Et puis comme je sais que tu ne supportes pas très bien le froid, je me disais que ce n'était pas plus mal… Tu devrais peut-être faire attention, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quelle température tu-

\- Ça va, ça va ! Arrête de marmonner, c'est chiant ! J'ai compris… »

Midoriya se tut immédiatement et un silence prit place alors qu'ils commençaient à s'avancer en direction du cinéma le plus proche de l'école. Bakugou _devrait_ le remercier pour l'écharpe, non seulement parce qu'il n'allait pas mourir gelé grâce à ça, parce qu'elle était incroyablement confortable, mais aussi parce que sa relation n'allait jamais avancer si il continuait à l'insulter de cette manière. Et puis il avait apprécié le geste, ça n'allait pas le tuer de se montrer un peu… sympa, avec Deku ! Et puis _c'était Deku justement !_ Il prit donc une grande inspiration, essaya de ranger sa fierté et ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier – sans s'arracher la gorge :

« L'écharpe est pas trop mal », dit-il simplement avant de s'insulter mentalement.

Bravo Bakugou, bravo, pire manière de remercier quelqu'un. Mais on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagne, alors il resta silencieux pendant que le nerd le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds – et accessoirement un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Oh, c'est normal ! Je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes froid par ma faute alors…

\- Par ta faute ?

\- Bah oui, je t'ai fait attendre, et heu quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas mis autant de temps…

\- … Bordel, pourquoi tu veux qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le cendré commençait à sentir l'agacement poindre sous ses vêtements. A tous les coups, stupide Deku avait encore comprit quelque chose de travers, et à tous les coups…

« Heu, tu voulais inviter quelqu'un d'autre non ? J'imagine que je ne suis pas ton premier choix pour ce film et j'imagine que quelqu'un comme Kirishima aurait mis moins de temps pour moins pour se préparer et -

\- MAIS TU ME FAIS CHIER ! Si je t'ai invité, c'est parce que je voulais passer du temps avec toi, du con, j'en ai rien à foutre des autres ! C'est toi qui m'intéresses ! »

Un silence ponctua ses paroles, tandis que Bakugou prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Un superbe rouge carmin colora tout son visage, alors que Midoriya lui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson. Les mains de nouveau moites, il tenta de se cacher dans l'écharpe le plus possible, comme pour se défiler face au regard de l'imbécile de nerd. Il était con, il était complètement con, et le seul moyen d'échapper à une nouvelle humiliation était le meurtre. Ou la défenestration, il ne savait plus.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien ! mentit Bakugou en se cachant derrière l'écharpe. Rien du tout !

\- Tu voulais… Juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble ?

\- Nan ! »

Midoriya n'ajouta rien, et le cendré sentit ses paumes chauffer de plus en plus. Il allait… Il allait… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il allait le faire. Toutefois, quoi qu'il voulût faire, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car une main fraîche vint se loger dans la sienne sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il manqua de sursauter à ce contact, et il tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il put entendre sa nuque craquer.

« Je… suis content, qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble, bredouilla Midoriya ; les joues rouges. Vraiment content tu sais ! »

Et Bakugou sentit le temps s'arrêter. Le nerd, l'imbécile de nerd, _Deku_ , lui tenait la main et le regardait comme si il était la putain de 8ème merveille du monde. C'était tout bonnement… Et bien il fut incapable de décrire et de comprendre le sentiment qui lui réchauffait le cœur à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de marmonner, le visage à moitié dans l'écharpe :

« … Putain, on va vraiment finir par être en retard. »

Et il le traîna par la main, accélérant le pas afin de pouvoir arriver à l'heure à leur fichu séance de cinéma. Mais malgré tout, malgré leur possible retard et ses grognements désagréables, Bakugou ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors que le nerd affichait un sourire timide sur son visage.

Il l'avait enfin, son fichu rencard. Cependant, il devait le reconnaître : _qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient cons quand même_.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Et voilà, abruti un jour, abruti toujours comme on dit... Pauvre Bakugou, il prend pour son grade, mais c'est bien fait pour lui. De toute façon, tout le monde sait à quel point ce type est une tsundere. Vous me direz, Deku n'est pas mieux... J'aurai bien voulu le faire encore plus con et encore plus aveugle, mais là c'était votre patience qui allait en prendre un coup._

 _Je suis sympa hein._

 _Et oui, il y a mon OTP qui se dissimule dans le texte, comme la plupart de mes OS et de ceux du discord. Oui, vous aurez un texte sur eux. Oui, c'est un pur crack-ship, mais on l'aime quand même. Oui... bref, je ne sais plus quoi dire._

 _Hatsu, je t'aime, mais je crois qu'à force tu le sais déjà._

 _Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine!_


End file.
